


The Wilkinson Conspiracy

by putconspiraciesinit



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - US 19th c.
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Invasion, M/M, Military, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, War, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putconspiraciesinit/pseuds/putconspiraciesinit
Summary: The 1805 Spanish invasion of America would already have been a stressful enough situation for General Aaron Burr without there having to have been conspiracies involved on the home front as well.





	1. Prologue

There had been rumors that the election had been wrought with conspiracy on all sides. In the end, however, the general public had no real evidence that the candidates who ended up winning had done anything illegal or impeachment-worthy to attain their victory, so the inauguration passed without spectacle (besides the normal spectacle that is to be  _ expected _ of a presidential inauguration).

President Jefferson walked to the ceremony dressed plainly as he always was, apparently not too concerned with pomp and presentation. Vice-President Wilkinson did the opposite, arriving in a very nice carriage dressed to the nines even though far more eyes would be on the president than on him. 

***

The Democratic-Republicans got to ensuring every high-ranking position in the country was filled by one of theirs as soon as they could, taking no time to wait and get settled before launching their planned all-out war against the Federalists.

A knock came on Jefferson’s office door. He was not in the mood to talk with anybody, but the only person who knocked that way was Vice-President Wilkinson, who usually had surprisingly good ideas and plans, so Jefferson supposed it was most likely worth letting him come in and talk. He could always simply tune out if Wilkinson decided to prattle on.

“Come in.”

The door opened before he had finished saying ‘come,’ and in strode Wilkinson.

“Mr. President, I have an idea regarding what we should do about the military.”

“What, have you managed to find a qualified candidate who might be privy to our party’s inner workings somehow?”

“Well, not exactly,” said Wilkinson, “but I know a qualified candidate who isn’t good enough at politics to figure out those inner workings, and he is also a very good friend of mine, which I believe is a plus.”

“Hm.”

“General Aaron Burr, sir. He somehow manages to both be an excellent military tactician and also one of the most oblivious men I know when it comes to government conspiracies; during the election, he was  _ surprised _ to hear of all the plots the public thought were happening! We may not be able to realistically appoint any of our inner circle to the position of senior officer of the army, but appointing somebody who has no involvement in this whole political scene has got to be the next best thing, don’t you think, sir?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is going everywhere and nowhere at the same time

Poor President Jefferson’s first term was half a decade of tension. Every year for five years, people seemed to get more and more certain America was on the brink of war with Spain. But for all everybody saw it coming, nobody was  _ really _ prepared when Spanish ships landed on American shores and the war finally stopped being the universal go-to speculation of the press and started being the actual present reality.

Nobody, that is, except the army and the navy, as General Burr and Secretary Dearborn had heard about the fleet coming in from the Spanish West Indies and had troops and ships stationed on and around the coastline in advance.

The fighting began on the islands before the Spanish ships were within firing range from mainland America. The invasion proper began not long after.

***

Almost two years later, nobody had made any progress.

“I am at a loss as to how they could have known what would happen!” The secretary of war paced the meeting room furiously. “St. Marys was an inevitable loss from the beginning, but I am convinced we have a mole in our ranks. There’s simply no other way to explain it.”

“Let us not jump to the worst conclusion, Secretary Dearborn. This could have been due to some oversight on my own part, or on the part of my officers--”

“Oh no you don’t,” said Dearborn. “I know where this is going. Staying up another night is not going to  _ improve _ your tactical reasoning, General Burr. I  _ beg _ of you, do not do it. You need rest.”

“Our troops need it more! And they shall never  _ get _ any as long as this war continues to rage on so fiercely!”

“And I doubt the army will benefit when their general works himself to death in the middle of the war. If you can come up with a plan which does not involve that, then I am all ears!”

Burr huffed.

“...Well, I may be able to come up with a plan, but I assure you it will not involve my getting any more sleep. I will rest when the war is won.”

***

It was about eight in the evening, and the men at Fort St. Tammany were not really doing much at the moment, save for those on lookout duty. Nobody was expecting for it to be announced out of nowhere that the senior officer of the army himself, General Burr, had suddenly arrived.

“I need as many men as possible who can remain awake and functional throughout the night,” he said.

***

“Look, I’ve no idea  _ what _ happened!” cried Wilkinson. “The general certainly never informed me of any such plan!”

“Well, our army has just managed to lose nearly  _ two-thousand men  _ in one night! This is absolutely ridiculous! I recall you assuring me you knew  _ everything _ the American army would be doing?”

“I thought I did, Governor Folch. I’ll keep a closer eye on him from now on.”

“This had better not happen again, Wilkinson.”

“It won’t! I’ll kill Burr if I have to.”


End file.
